Believe me, I'll protect you
by iekha12693
Summary: Semula, hidupnya biasa saja, berangkat dan pulang sekolah tanpa ada gangguan. Bahkan ia bisa berteman dan keluar rumah tanpa ada rasa takut yang menghantui, semua berjalan dengan normal. Sebelum seseorang muncul dalam hidupnya dan terror itu mulai bermunculan. HaeHyuk fanfiction.


…_**Chun-ah High School…**_

"_Annyeong haseyo. Jeoneun_, Lee Donghae _imnida_."

Seorang _namja_ tampan dengan tubuh atletis, tampak membungkukkan badannya di hadapan semua siswa yang akan menjadi teman kelasnya hari ini. Mata teduh nan tajamnya menatap satu persatu wajah di hadapannya yang memberikan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang mengagumi ketampanan yang di milikinya, dan ada juga yang merasa tidak suka.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk di kursi kosong yang kamu inginkan." Suara sang guru terdengar pelan menyapu indera pendengarnya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Tatapannya mengarah pada kursi kosong yang berada di barisan paling belakang, dekat dengan jendela yang langsung mengarah pada lapangan _Outdoor_ yang luas di depan gedung. Ia membungkukkan sedikit badannya pada Guru Kang, kemudian melangkah menuju meja yang akan ia tempati mulai saat ini.

Tas yang sejak tadi ia sampirkan di bahu kanannya kini beralih ke atas meja. Membuka _Zipper _dan mengeluarkan buku, kemudian menatap lurus ke arah papan tulis. Merasa bosan dengan apa yang di jelaskan oleh sang guru di depan sana, namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia menatap lama seorang _namja_ manis, yang tampak khusyuk menerima materi di meja paling depan barisan ke dua dari kiri.

**.**

**Believe me, I'll protect you**

**.**

**HaeHyuk**

**.**

_**Summary: Semula, hidupnya biasa saja, berangkat dan pulang sekolah tanpa ada gangguan. Bahkan ia bisa berteman dan keluar rumah tanpa ada rasa takut yang menghantui, semua berjalan dengan normal. Sebelum seseorang muncul dalam hidupnya dan terror itu mulai bermunculan. **_

**.**

**Iekha12693 Proudly present**

**.**

_**_ἮaeἮyuk_**_

Waktu istirahat sudah di mulai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Donghae melangkahkan kakinya santai keluar dari kelas, dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang terlihat ramai dengan manusia-manusia lapar.

Setelah memesan makanan, ia berjalan ke sebuah meja yang masih kosong dekat pintu masuk. Di dudukkannya dirinya di sana dan mulai menyantap makanannya pelan. Meski bibirnya sedang mengunyah makanan, tetapi perhatiannya tertuju pada seorang namja manis yang tengah menyantap makanannya, sembari mengobrol dengan seorang namja yang tak kalah manisnya.

Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, lebih tepatnya sebuah seringaian yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. _"I got you."_ Bisiknya.

.

.

.

Seseorang yang sedari tadi di perhatikannya, menghentikan tangannya yang hendak menyendokkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ada apa?" Temannya yang ternyata menyadari kegelisahannya bertanya.

Ia menatap temannya dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya, seraya melanjutkan lagi acara makannya.

_**_ἮaeἮyuk_**_

"Hyukie-ah, aku pulang dulu."

Namja yang di panggil Hyukie -atau bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae- hanya mengangguk singkat dengan senyum di kulum. Ia memasukkan seluruh bukunya ke dalam tas punggung berwarna coklat miliknya, setelahnya ia berjalan keluar dari kelas, tak menyadari sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memandangnya dari kejauhan.

Sambil bersenandung kecil Hyukjae menyusuri koridor, senyum manis tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya saat berpapasan dengan beberapa siswa. Tiba di ujung jalan ia berbelok ke kiri, menuju tempat di mana lift yang menghubungkan dengan lantai dasar berada. Ia menghela nafas lega saat tidak menemukan seorang siswa pun yang tengah mengantri di depan lift, sehingga memudahkan dirinya untuk menggunakan lift tanpa perlu menunggu terlebih dahulu.

Pintu lift terbuka dengan lebar, ia melangkah masuk dan pintu kembali tertutup. Setelah layar monitor di atas pintu lift menunjukkan angka satu, pintu kemudian terbuka. Ia berjalan dengan santai keluar dari gedung sekolah dan berbelok ke gang sebelah kiri, awalnya tidak ada gangguan sebelum beberapa preman menghadang langkahnya.

Salah satu preman itu maju. "Hai manis. Sudah mau pulang?"

Hyukjae mengernyit bingung. "Kalian siapa?"

Para preman itu tertawa bersama, menertawakan betapa bodoh dan lugunya namja manis di hadapan mereka yang tidak bisa mengenali penampilan mereka yang urakan dan berandalan.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Namja paling depan bertanya. Hyukjae mengangguk dengan wajah polos.

"Kami adalah preman, dan kami mengincar uangmu. Cepat serahkan tasmu.!"

Mata Hyukjae membelak seketika, ia memeluk erat tasnya dan menggeleng tegas. "Tidak akan! Pergi kalian!"

Para preman itu kembali tertawa meremehkan. "Kami tidak akan pergi sebelum mendapatkan apa yang kami inginkan." Ia berjalan mendekati Hyukjae dan sudah siap merampas tasnya. Namun, tiba-tiba ia terlempar akibat terjangan dari seseorang. Ia jatuh tersungkur, meringis sebentar kemudian menatap berang namja yang telah berani menendangnya.

"Brengsek!" Umpatnya dan segera memberi kode pada temannya agar menyerang namja tampan yang menatapnya santai di samping Hyukjae yang tampak terkejut.

Pertarungan kecil itu terjadi, Hyukjae hanya bisa meringkuk di dinding tembok seraya menatap siswa baru di kelasnya yang tampak mengalahkan musuhnya hanya dengan sekali pukulan dan tendangan. Dalam durasi 10 detik, para preman itu sudah terbaring kesakitan di tanah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Donghae mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di wajah sempurnanya.

Hyukjae menatapnya tajam, tanpa menerima uluran tangan Donghae ia berdiri sendiri. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Alohaaa… author datang lagi membawa ff baru dengan pair favoriteku, HaeHyuk couple. ^.^**

**Untuk viiaRyeosom semoga suka dengan ffnya, maaf kalau kurang bagus, namun begitu author harap kalian masih bersedia untuk membacanya dan memberikan sedikit feedback.**

**See you next chapter…**

**Review?**

**Hak kalian masing-masing**


End file.
